Quand Sadako rencontre Levi
by Lilisu
Summary: Petit crossover délirant The Ring/SNK. Levi reçoit une étrange cassette vidéo dans sa boîte aux lettres. Regardera, regardera pas ? T pour le langage frais et fleuri de Mr Ackerman.


_Hello tout le monde ! Ne me demandez pas comment cette idée m'est venue, je ne le sais pas plus que vous. J'espère que vous aimerez ce délire, c'est ma toute première fic sur SNK ! (grands yeux humides)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas l'auteur !_

* * *

 **Quand Sadako rencontre Levi**

-Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette connerie ? lâcha presque par habitude le propriétaire du 2, Wallaby Street en examinant le contenu de sa boîte aux lettres.

L'homme d'âge mûr (beau, brun, très petit et présentant une tête de déterré et une musculature plus qu'appréciable) tenait à la main une pile de factures et une étrange enveloppe en papier kraft assez grosse pour être une de ces cartes d'anniversaire surprise que sa pseudo amie Hanji lui offrait chaque année. Sans rire, elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait encore se faire avoir ? À chaque fois, elles lui explosaient à la gueule !

Levi Ackerman poussa un soupir long comme un jour sans thé et rentra chez lui à grands pas, son courrier à la main. Il fut tenté de laisser tomber la grosse enveloppe dans la poubelle, mais quelque chose le retint, quelque chose à mi-chemin entre un pressentiment et une mauvaise impression.

Il prit place sur le comptoir chromé qui trônait fièrement dans sa cuisine et ouvrit soigneusement chaque facture avant de les empiler avec ordre sur le coin du buffet. Il regarderait à ça, mais plus tard. Puis son regard charbonneux se posa sur le paquet piégé. Son adresse figurait dessus, mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'un quelconque passage par la Poste. Hanji avait donc bien déposé ça dans sa boîte.

Seulement… seulement, on n'était qu'en octobre, et l'anniversaire de Levi n'arriverait pas avant deux mois.

Encore un soupir.

L'homme décacheta l'enveloppe avec précautions, prêt à s'enfuir au moindre signe de plastic, de fumée, de poudre bizarre ou encore d'horloge ficelée à un paquet de dynamite. Rien de tout ça ne se produisit, à son grand soulagement. C'était une chose d'échapper à un attentat, mais après il fallait nettoyer toute la pièce, et mine de rien, c'est que ça s'incruste ces saloperies !

Le papier brunâtre révéla enfin son contenu. Il s'agissait presque d'un miracle pour l'époque, c'est-à-dire…un VHS.

-Tch, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie, encore ? jura Levi, répétant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte la même phrase que plus tôt dans la journée.

Il tourna le VHS dans tous les sens, cherchant une étiquette, un titre, ou même le nom de son propriétaire sur le plastique noir et poussiéreux, mais aucun indice ne le mit sur la piste du coupable.

Car quelqu'un qui dépose un VHS (poussiéreux, de surcroît !) dans la boîte aux lettres de Levi Ackerman est forcément coupable.

Le petit brun s'empara d'un chiffon et de la cassette et entreprit de la nettoyer au-dessus de la poubelle, histoire de ne pas tacher le carrelage. Puis il posa l'arme du crime sur la table de la cuisine et décida de nettoyer un bon coup toute sa maison pour réfléchir à tout ça. Il regarderait à ça après s'être rafraîchi les idées avec une bonne rasade de Mr. Propre.

L'énième coup de torchon de la semaine se termina trois heures plus tard, alors que l'après-midi débutait. Levi se prépara un thé noir et finit par mettre le VHS dans son magnétoscope (car oui, Levi Ackerman était un puriste et haïssait les Blue-ray presqu'autant qu'il exécrait la saleté et les moisissures. Et les gens qui font YOUHOU ! dans les aéroports).

La vidéo débuta. Rien n'avait vraiment de sens pour Levi. Il voyait plein d'images pixellisées et attaquées par le temps et entendait des sons sans queue ni tête qui évoquaient une communication extraterrestre. Puis il vit un genre de cercle blanc sur un fond noir, et la bande s'arrêta.

-Tch, conneries, cracha Levi à son téléviseur.

Le téléphone sonna, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. Irrité, Levi se leva et décrocha.

-Allô ?

Au début il n'entendit pas grand-chose, puis une voix sourde lui parvint aux oreilles. Il ne comprenait toujours rien, pourtant. Après deux secondes d'incompréhension, Levi arracha le foulard qui lui couvrait le nez et qui l'empêchait d'entendre. Mais le message touchait déjà à sa fin.

-…dans une semaine, disait la voix avant de se taire.

-Bordel, vous pouvez répéter ? J'ai rien compris à vos conneries.

Mais seul le son agaçant de la tonalité résonnait dans le cornet. De plus en plus énervé, Levi replaça brutalement l'appareil à sa place et alla rembobiner la cassette avant de la fourrer dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Le soir venu, Levi avait déjà oublié cette histoire. Il se rendit chez Erwin pour leur traditionnelle partie de poker du mercredi puis rentra se coucher.

* * *

Le mercredi suivant, Levi travaillait sur un bilan comptable quand il entendit un drôle de bruit dans son salon. Il se mit instantanément à grommeler des choses que je ne répéterai pas de peur de choquer vos chastes oreilles et se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté. Là, il vit ce qui ressemblait à une fille sortir de son écran comme si elle faisait ça tous les jours. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et humides qui lui couvraient le visage, une peau livide à vous donner le cafard et une robe qui avait dû être blanche un jour. Ah, et elle marchait pieds nus sur le carrelage tout propre de Levi tout en dégoulinant allègrement de boue.

-Alors là ma moche, ça va pas se passer comme ça, grogna Levi en regardant avec horreur les taches s'incruster.

Brusquement, une mèche assez épaisse et noire comme de l'encre s'allongea et chercha à agripper la gorge de Levi. C'était sans compter les réflexes fulgurants de l'homme, qui s'empara d'un tisonnier tout en attrapant la mèche assassine après l'avoir esquivée de justesse.

-Jamais tu vas chez le coiffeur, salope ? aboya-t-il en se retenant de se secouer de dégoût.

La fille apparut juste devant lui. Comment avait-elle bougé aussi vite, Levi n'en savait rien, mais en tout cas, il n'allait pas laisser cette foutue gamine mettre à sec sa belle maison toute propre !

L'homme esquiva les tentatives de strangulation de la part de " Celle Qui Se Tapait l'Incruste Dans Sa Maison Immaculée ", puis partit à la charge, tisonnier au clair.

* * *

-Attends, Armin, tu es en train de me dire que quand tu mates cette vidéo, tu meurs sept jours plus tard ?

-Oui, enfin ce n'est qu'une légende urbaine, ça n'a jamais été prouvé. Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête, Eren ? demanda un petit blond à son ami alors qu'ils discutaient de choses flippantes dans sa chambre.

-Ben, j'ai vu Levi cette semaine, il m'a raconté qu'il lui était arrivé un truc bizarre mercredi dernier. Quelqu'un lui a envoyé un VHS, et quand il l'a regardé, les images ne ressemblaient à rien et il y avait des sons bizarres, expliqua Eren, un grand adolescent brun aux yeux vert forêt.

-C'était mercredi dernier, tu dis ? demanda Armin en pâlissant d'un coup.

-Oui ! Et juste après, quelqu'un lui a téléphoné. Il n'a pas tout compris, mais ça terminait par "dans une semaine".

-Si ça se trouve, c'était pour sa commande de poupée gonflable, ironisa Mikasa, la sœur adoptive d'Eren.

-Le connaissant, ce serait plutôt des produits de nettoyage en édition limitée, la reprit son frère en la fusillant du regard. Qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui, sérieux ?

-Il m'énerve, j'y peux rien ! Il est vulgaire, petit, aigri et vieux.

-De toute façon, si c'est ce que je pense, Levi est en danger ! s'exclama Armin pour les empêcher de se disputer plus longtemps.

-Faut qu'on aille l'aider ! conclut Eren en attrapant sa veste.

* * *

Le trio considéra sérieusement l'option du défonçage de porte pour voler au secours de Levi, mais Eren fit judicieusement remarquer que c'est eux qui risquaient de mourir s'ils le faisaient. Ils sonnèrent donc à la porte.

Levi leur ouvrit la porte, très détendu et armé d'un…tisonnier tordu ?

-Quoi ? Ah, c'est vous les mômes. Entrez.

Les ados pénétrèrent dans le salon et s'arrêtèrent net en voyant qui s'y trouvait. C'était une fille équipée d'une face de cauchemar encadrée par des cheveux noirs et dégoulinant de boue. Levi les contourna et alla se poster derrière la fille susdite. Puis il s'empara d'une serviette propre et entreprit de sécher vigoureusement les longues mèches.

-Heu…tu fais quoi, là ? demanda Eren en fixant le monstre qui ne réagissait pas au traitement de choc de Levi.

-Ben, à chaque fois qu'elle nettoie toute sa merde, elle en refout partout alors elle doit tout recommencer.

-Je le crois pas, soupira Mikasa en voyant Levi sortir un sèche-cheveux et l'agiter de haut en bas.

-Voilà, c'est sec.

La fille se releva d'un coup, attrapa une raclette et commença à éponger le sol fiévreusement, effaçant les traces de boue tandis que Levi inspectait son travail en se tapotant l'épaule de temps à autres avec son tisonnier plié.

-Allez, plus de nerf ! Même Eren nettoie mieux que toi ! Et là, la tache énorme, tu la vois pas ? Elle est sous ton horrible nez je te ferais dire ! Mais arrête de faire des mouvements inutiles, bordel ! Tch, Madame prend ses grands airs et essaie de buter les gens chez eux, mais pour nettoyer, là y a plus personne ! Non mais qui m'a foutu une femme de ménage pareille !

-M-Mais…il est en train de faire nettoyer son salon à Sadako Yamamura ou je rêve ? balbutia Armin.

-Ah, c'est ça son nom ? lança Levi. Elle a même pas été foutue de me le dire tout à l'heure, une vraie quiche ! Enfin bon, après quelques coups de tisonnier, elle était déjà moins condescendante. Et plus moche, mais bon. Allez Yamamura, du nerf ! C'est mou tout ça ! Tu retourneras dans la foutue télé quand tout sera propre !

Puis Levi se tourna vers eux avec des yeux de fou :

-Vous voulez un thé, les mômes ?

-Oscour, gémit Eren.

* * *

 _Fin_

 _C'était stupide, mais j'assume complètement XD_

 _Un p'tit commentaire pour récompenser ma stupidité ?_


End file.
